


Гордится

by vishenka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: кто-то ими всё-таки гордится





	Гордится

Она гордилась бы ими. Гордилась.  
_Если бы только была жива._

Эрен хмурится и сжимает губы - единственная эмоция для окружающего их мира. Она смогла заменить не только недовольство, но и страх, и боль, и ярость, и слёзы.  
И слёзы...  
Слишком грубый и огромный мир ожесточёнными ветрами стёр все остальные.  
Казалось, он стёр и воспоминания - только вот воспоминания не стираются.

Микаса неотрывно смотрит куда-то вдаль, как будто видит там что-то кроме смерти, крови и трупов.  
Но не надежду. И не новый, более светлый мир.

Ветер выпотрошил их души, освободив от ненужных иллюзий и оставив только сухой песок, потихоньку стачивающий оболочку.  
Ещё чуть-чуть, и все они сойдут с ума.  
Ещё чуть-чуть - с этой мыслью ты просыпаешься каждый день, но почему-то всё-таки с ума не сходишь.  
Спасительное безумие не наступает.  
Наверное, оно наступило тогда, когда они выбрали разведотряд; так говорят многие.  
Внутри стен люди вообще любят поговорить.

Если бы только мама была жива, они бы...  
Они бы...  
Разве что-то бы изменилось?  
Эрен знает только то, что, встретившись с ней, он бы не смог ничего сказать. Слова бы песком застряли в горле, раздражая слизистую оболочку - так же можно объяснить непонятную влагу на глазах, правда?  
Но это так, глупые мысли, скоро они сами выветрятся; здесь, за стенами, ветер дует сильнее.

И почему-то слишком тихо на этой бойне, слишком долго и муторно часто приходится ждать, настолько долго, что ты уже ждёшь с нетерпением - ада, страха и смерти.  
Ждёшь, чтобы всё-таки выжить.

Сказал бы кто ему, он бы и сам не поверил, что воину и убийце тоже хочется быть ребёнком и прятаться в чьих-то родных объятьях, не смея прикоснуться.  
Не смея трогать своими жёсткими мозолистыми и грубыми руками хрупкого и родного человека.  
Вдруг ненароком запачкаешь кровью.

Ни Микаса, ни Эрен в небеса не верят - они верят только в землю: поэтому так отчаянно и сражаются.  
Эрен - за мир, Микаса - за Эрена.  
Самоотверженно, храбро: она бы гордилась ими, гордилась...  
Гордится.  
К чёрту смерть, небеса и мир, она - гордится.

Гордится...

Эрен с удовольствием и горечью катает это слово по языку, впервые не чувствуя надоевшего песка.  
Теперь слёзы никак не оправдать, но Микаса всё равно на него не смотрит, она смотрит на небо.  
Смотрит и  
верит.

Что кто-то ими всё-таки гордится.


End file.
